News UK December 2006
< News UK November 2006, > News UK January 2007, December 2006 * Wildlife haven saved. The Berks, Bucks and Oxon Wildlife Trust is delighted to announce today that it has reached its goal of raising £235,000 in just five weeks to save a 72 acre plot of land said to be the site where Kenneth Grahame was inspired to write the classic tale ‘Wind in the Willows’. The acquisition will double the size of the Trust’s existing Moor Copse Nature Reserve near the village of Tidmarsh in Berkshire. The resulting enlarged site will provide a thriving wildlife haven boasting ideal habitat for many threatened species, including the lesser spotted woodpecker, the scarlet tiger moth and of course the water vole - the original ‘Ratty’ Wildlife Trusts, December 22 / Biodiversity UK *Countryside endangered by East of England Plan development boost, CPRE, December 19 / Spatial planning *Go-ahead for two major offshore wind farms to be built in the Thames Estuary. Department of Trade and Industry. Green light for world's biggest windfarm welcomed. FoE, December 18 / Sustainable energy *Two-thirds of English local authorities met or exceeded their household recycling targets last year. Defra, December 15 / Recycling and composting rates for areas of England *Airport expansion plans run contrary to Government policies on environment - The Woodland Trust, December 14 / Biodiversity UK *Friends of the Earth fear for freedom of information. FoE, December 14 / Community involvement *Building a Greener Future: Towards Zero Carbon Development, consultation document launched. Communities and Local Government, December 13 *Friends of the Earth welcomes new planning measures, but says Code for Sustainable Homes should be mandatory. FoE, December 13 *The Wildlife Trusts welcome today’s consultation draft Planning Policy Statement (PPS), Planning and Climate Change, but warn it needs to go further to prepare wildlife for climate change, December 13 / Biodiversity UK *So how safe is the Green Belt? CPRE, December 13 / Spatial planning *Poor communities get free-to-use cash machines. The Guardian, December 13, Rupert Jones. / Social inclusion * Phase 2 of the DTI's Low Carbon Buildings Programme opens. DTI, December 11 / Low carbon communities * Further response to Barker Review: "Report flies in the face of public opinion on the importance of the natural environment", The Wildlife Trusts, December 11 / Biodiversity UK *Reducing oil reliance key to Britain's future, says Greenpeace, December 7 / Reduced dependence on cars *Norwich "officially the greenest community in Britain." The Guardian, December7 , Patrick Barkham / East of England *Countryside campaigners CPRE tell Chancellor: Don't take the democracy out of planning, December / Spatial planning * Further response to Barker Review: "A charter for increased traffic jams and social exclusion", Transport 2000, December 6 / Spatial planning *Further response to Eddington Transport Survey. "Good news for walking" Living Streets, December 6 *Pre-Budget Report environment measures - further details via Defra, December 6 / Climate change UK *Barker sets out proposals for Land Use Planning System in England. Campaigners concerned over possible future diktats - excluding public debate, undermining local democracy and new development sprawl. H M Treasury, December5 , Town and Country Planning Association, Barker Planning Review will undermine local democracy warns Friends of the Earth, Barker up the wrong tree?, CPRE / Spatial planning *Environmental groups condemn the Government for failing to gather crucial information on the environmental impacts of road schemes. CPRE, December 4 / Spatial planning *Serious problems remain in tackling root causes of poverty, says latest analysis. Joseph Rowntree Foundation, December 4 / Social inclusion *Reaction to Eddington Review of Britain's transport requirements: Friends of the Earth comment, December 1, Government must act! - Transport 2000, Two cheers for Eddington - CPRE, Road Block / New Start editorial December 6 2006, Reduced dependence on cars 200612